oldschool_runescape_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert's Quest
Robert's Quest allows you to replay the memories of Robert the Strong, the most renown warrior in the world. To start this quest, you must have completed Dragon Slayer II and you must have 2,000 Blood Runes, 2,000 Mind Runes and 2,000 Nature Runes and 60 Construction and a portal room to create a portal to Robert's mind, which will allow you to play Robert's Quest I, II and III. Upon playing Robert's memories, you will receive a wealth of experience and also you will learn new abilities. Robert's Quest I To start this quest, you must speak with Alec Kincade in the Myth's Guild. He will then give you a fallen memory which will need to be taken to Robert the Strong's shrine to receive a strong memory. With this memory, you must take 2,000 Blood Runes, 2,000 Mind Runes and 2,000 Nature Runes to your own player owned house and create the Strong Memory portal. In this first quest, you will play as Robert the Strong, who must use his wits and resources to track down the dragon, Paratha. You will need to use your skill, knowledge of battle and survival skills to defeat this monstrous dragon. Length: Medium Boss: Paratha (level 1400) Reward: * 30,000 Construction Experience * A book of knowledge - Grants 25,000 experience in a skill of your choice over level 50 * You may purchase Robert the Strong's Platelegs in the Myth's Guild shop. * With 80 Prayer, you will now be able to use the prayer: Dragon tome which will completely resist dragonfire. * You will now have a 1/1200 chance of receiving a dragon ore drop when mining rune rocks. Robert's Quest II After defeating Paratha, Robert and Odysseus meet up with Camorra and the other heroes as they track down the source of these fiery dragons. This is a slightly longer memory, where you will need to fight three, high-level dragons. Length: Long Boss: Roo (Level 600), Varaxi (Level 600), Graxas (Level 600) Reward: * 50,000 Hitpoints Experience * A book of knowledge - Grants 25,000 experience in a skill of your choice over level 50 * You may purchase Robert the Strong's Chest plate in the Myth's Guild shop. * You will now have increased knowledge of fighting brutal dragons and you will be able to hold fourth-age weapons. * Ability to fight Roo, Varaxi and Graxas in your own form for a chance of receiving fourth-age weapons. Robert's Chest Plate and Robert's Platelegs Two pieces of fourth-age equipment. After experiencing some of Robert the Strong's memories, you are excited to find out that the Myth's guild has acquired his legendary armour and has decided to sell it to you as you have achieved legendary status. * Robert's Platelegs = 25,000,000 coins * Robert's Chest Plate = 50,000,000 coins In total: 75,000,000 coins Abilities: * The Platelegs have the same bonuses as Torag's Platelegs. When worn, you will have a 5% increase in damage and accuracy when fighting draconic creatures, as well as they boost your attack, agility and mining level by 4 when worn. * The Chest plate have the same bonuses as Torag's Platebody. When worn, you will have a 7.5% increase in damage and accuracy when fighting draconic creatures, as well as they boost your strength, prayer and Smithing level by 4.